This invention relates to means and a method for decorating a window shade. In particular, the invention relates to a device whereby a consumer can easily customize a window shade to match or otherwise blend with the decor of a room.
Window shades have for many years been sold as plain utilitarian products. In recent years, various attempts have been made to stylize window shades by incorporating color and texture into the material (usually fabric or vinyl) comprising the shade, or by applying to the shade, at the point of manufacture, a layer of decorative material.
Pre-applied decoration creates difficulties, however. The pre-application makes large inventories necessary, and since the tastes of consumers vary considerably, there will necessarily be a large unserved market of consumers who will not be satisfied with the decoration provided by the manufacturer, even if manufacturers stock a significant number of decorative styles and configurations.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide consumers with means by which they can customize decoration of a window shade in coordination with the decor of their choice.
Another object of this invention is to provide mean for decorating a window shade with a strip of wallpaper or fabric.
A further object of this invention is to make the customized decoration of window shades a simple project which can be easily accomplished by an ordinary consumer.
Another object is to provide means for decorating a window shade which will be sufficiently durable to withstand substantial temperature variations.
Yet another object is to provide a window shade package which includes means for decorating the shade with a wallpaper or fabric strip whereby the strip will not wrinkle or curl.
Still another object of the invention is to provide means for decorating a window shade without the need for a separate step of applying adhesive to the shade or to the decorative material being applied.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a window shade and accompanying means for decorating the shade, whereby adhesive, which is compatible with the shade, is pre-applied to a strip to which decorative material may be applied.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved with a window shade package which includes a window shade and a flat polyester strip to which adhesive has been pre-applied to both sides. The strip has removable cover sheets protecting the adhesive, and instructions for use are printed on at least one of the sheets. The instructions explain the steps by which an ordinary consumer can customize the shade with material of his choice, such as wallpaper or fabric which blends with the decor of the room in which the shade is to be installed. The strip is dimensioned to be rigid enough to resist rolling around the shade roller and the make the strip easy to apply to the shade without being too floppy; and yet, flexible enough to be cut with a household scissors. The polyester material of the strip is chosen on the basis of its ability to resist temperature changes without overly expanding or contracting, and its ability to withstand the effects of sunlight.